<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The RED by GrandLeviathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893443">In The RED</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan'>GrandLeviathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyperdimension Neptunia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Double Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Passionate Sex, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Titfuck, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>IF's boyfriend was uncomfortable around other girls. RED finds this out the hard way, and decides to try and make it up to IF in the one way she can think of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character(s)/IF (Hyperdimension Neptunia), Original Male Character(s)/RED (Hyperdimension Neptunia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The RED</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually quite liked writing the humour/plot bit of this one. RED and IF have a strangely good chemistry~</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <em>'It's quite mild today...'</em>
</p><p class="western">Located in one of the many public parks of Planeptune was a young man, smiling lightly as he took in the flower-filled sights surrounding him. Warm cobblestone pathways carried him down the many side paths of the park, springtime bringing many flowers out in bloom. Sunshine fell down through mottled clouds, a cool breeze accompanying the springtime sun and reminding those outdoors of the past winter season.</p><p class="western">The young man glanced over to his right, his smile becoming a touch more warm as he laid eyes on his companion; IF, more commonly called Iffy. The petite brunette smiled brightly back at him, bumping her shoulder with his affectionately as she kept pace with him, her own green gaze soon drawn to a patch of rosebushes they passed. For months now they had been dating, a rather significant thing for him. He had never been comfortable with girls due to bad experiences in the past, but Iffy had helped him get past that fear to a degree.</p><p class="western">That wasn't to say he didn't find girls attractive, of course. Many girls he didn't even know the names of were pretty to him; but he was held back by his discomfort of being around girls. Thus Iffy naturally hung around him often, always working hard to ease those bad memories away and help him make friends – first with Neptune, then Noire and Nepgear; slowly progressing through Iffy's friend group until he knew a small portion of them. It was slow going, yes, but the others were respectful of his unease even if they didn't fully understand it, giving him time and not questioning when he suddenly wanted to leave the situation.</p><p class="western"><em>'Hm...' </em>He was truly lucky to have fallen for such a kind-hearted girl.</p><p class="western">As if reading his thoughts Iffy suddenly blushed, glancing demurely over at him. The young man smiled back and took her hand in his, squeezing it once and earning a stifled giggle in reply, Iffy's eyes flickering aside in embarrassment.</p><p class="western">Movement and bright colour ahead of them made him look up, spotting a red-haired girl he wasn't familiar with. He was about to dismiss her and continue walking; when the red-themed girl suddenly perked up, her eyes brightening.</p><p class="western">''Iffy!'' The red-haired girl practically teleported before them, eyes sparkling as she gazed at Iffy. ''Been ages since I've seen ya!''</p><p class="western">''Ah, hey RED...'' Iffy took a moment to adjust to the bubbly girl's sudden appearance – the short amount of time owing to her prior experiences with weird people, no doubt. Neptune in particular.</p><p class="western">The now-named RED flickered her gaze over to the young man, curiosity bubbling in her charcoal eyes. ''Eh? Who's this guy?''</p><p class="western">Iffy shifted slightly in front of him. ''Ah, don't mind him. So, what's up?''</p><p class="western">RED however wasn't one to be distracted when she had her mind set on something. ''Hey, let the guy answer himself Iffy – oh, unless he's mute. Is he mute? Who is he anyway? You never introduce me to any of your friends Iffy~! Mou!''</p><p class="western">The brown-haired girl sighed, shooting an apologetic look back at him. ''This is my boyfriend, RED.''</p><p class="western">The red-themed girl made a gasp that sounded more dramatic than real. ''B-Boyfriend?! Since when?!''</p><p class="western">''A-A few months...'' Iffy blushed at her reaction, awkwardly curling some brown hair around a finger.</p><p class="western">RED was stunned for all of three seconds; before a righteous indignation blossomed in her eyes with fiery spirit. ''Mn~! Iffy is all mine, y'here me nameless-guy?! I'll fight for her affection till the day I- Mmph!''</p><p class="western">''<em>RED.</em>'' Iffy firmly planted her hand into RED's face, muffling her spirited words into a humming mess.</p><p class="western">The young man shifted, uncomfortable. ''I'll see you back at the apartment, Iffy. Call me if you need anything.''</p><p class="western">''Ah, it's-'' Iffy trailed off as he departed with veiled quickness, disappearing down one of the side paths lined with tulips.</p><p class="western">Twitching and more than a little irritated Iffy shifted her attention firmly onto RED, glaring at the red-head and removing her hand. ''What have I told you? You can't just go around acting like that, RED!''</p><p class="western">''Waitwaitwait!'' RED hastily waved her hands, stalling Iffy's bubbling anger – the short red-head visibly sweating. ''I-I just wanted to make sure he was a good guy, y'know?! Not trying to take advantage of you and all that! Yeah, that's it! That's absolutely it!''</p><p class="western">''You're a bad liar.'' Iffy growled.</p><p class="western">RED shook her head quickly. ''No, I mean it! I really do!''</p><p class="western">For a long moment the brunette adventurer glared sharply at the trembling, nervously-sweating RED – before finally expelling a heavy sigh, nursing her forehead.</p><p class="western">''You could've done it another way.'' Iffy grumbled, her hand sliding down to rest on her hip. ''He isn't good around girls; you probably intimidated him acting like that.''</p><p class="western">''Sorry...'' RED's apology was genuine; quickly sapping the lingering anger from Iffy.</p><p class="western">''It's fine.'' She exhaled her frustrations. ''Just make sure to say sorry to him too, next time you see him. He might take time to warm up to you, but he's a nice guy, alright?''</p><p class="western">RED bobbed her head, expression becoming curious. ''How'd you two meet anyway?''</p><p class="western">''During a quest.'' Iffy revealed lightly. ''It needed a minimum of two people, I was the only one he could find, we got to talking, I saved his dumb butt a couple times; things just kinda took off from there.''</p><p class="western">''Have ya kissed him yet?''</p><p class="western">''Er... yeah?'' Iffy's cheeks turned pink, scratching her warm cheek with a finger.</p><p class="western">''Ya got to third base yet?'' RED questioned curiously. ''Or done it with him?''</p><p class="western">''W-What kind of question is that?!''</p><p class="western">RED giggled and stuck her tongue out, winking. ''The <em>right </em>question!''</p><p class="western">Her giggle cut short as Iffy chopped her on the head, making her bite her tongue with a cute grunt of pain.</p><p class="western">''I-Idiot...'' Iffy blushed a fiery hue, crossing her arms in a huff.</p><p class="western">RED pouted at her, rubbing her sore head. ''Well?''</p><p class="western">Iffy glared at her again, visibly contemplating smacking her head again – in turn causing RED to cover her head – before she breathed out a deep, flustered sigh.</p><p class="western">''We've done a little exploring. That's all.'' Iffy mumbled out. ''Just some touching. Nothing serious.''</p><p class="western">''Hm...'' RED rubbed her chin with an oddly thoughtful expression. ''Maybe... I could help...?''</p><p class="western">Iffy paused, expression rapidly reddening once more – prompting RED to hastily speak before she got another head-chop. ''Just to make sure he's a good guy! I-I'm not trying to steal him; you know I don't like guys that way! Plus I know a thing or two, I could make sure things go smoothly, y'know?!''</p><p class="western">The brunette gazed at her red-haired companion for a long, judgemental moment; before finally sighing.</p><p class="western">''Fine... what did you have in mind?''</p><p class="western">X-x-X</p><p class="western">The young man returned to his shared apartment shortly; spending the hours taking a shower, playing some games and searching up for some easy quests to do the next few days, mostly herb-finding or ore-mining.</p><p class="western">Hours passed and Iffy didn't return, though he wasn't too surprised; she was probably catching up with her old friend so he didn't mind. She didn't return until night began to fall, and to his surprise she brought RED with her – the red-head soon apologising to him about being so forward. Pleasantries were exchanged and he gradually relaxed, getting somewhat comfortable with the busty, bubbly girl as they talked. The fact that she told him many amusing tales regarding Iffy only endeared him a touch more.</p><p class="western">Soon it grew late and he decided to return to his room, bidding the two ladies goodnight and expecting them to be up for a good few more hours catching up. He got undressed into a simple shirt and shorts before slipping under the cool sheets of the double bed, privately lamenting the loss of Iffy's warm body to snuggle with; the sheets cool against his skin.</p><p class="western">He was halfway through drifting off to sleep when his bedroom door clicked open, a peel of gold light crossing into his room. The young man shifted onto his side, groggily guessing it was just Iffy coming to bed – but he was surprised to hear two sets of footsteps. That alone was enough to make him crack his eyes open, shifting up onto his elbows.</p><p class="western">''Iffy...?'' He murmured, wiping the tiredness from his eyes.</p><p class="western">Iffy blushed at him, a tentative smile on her little lips as she crawled onto the bed. By her side was RED, the chipper girl flashing him a tame grin, her own cheeks tinted pink. The sight of the two pretty girls made him sit up fully, curiosity mixing with uncertainty as he took note of the fact Iffy had taken her jacket off, and that RED had discarded her flower-like kimono sleeves; leaving her arms and shoulders bare.</p><p class="western">''Listen...'' Iffy said slowly, her tone brimming with embarrassment. ''I-I was wondering if we could... do some l-lewd stuff... tonight?''</p><p class="western">The young man blushed, his gaze flickering over to RED – prompting the bubbly girl to speak. ''Me and Iffy talked about having a threesome; you wanna try it?''</p><p class="western">His blush darkened at her bold offer, doubly so when RED flashed him a cheery grin and tugged on the cleavage cut of her dress, reminding him of her big boobs. The thought of getting intimate with a girl other than Iffy was an uncomfortable one... but if Iffy wanted it, he was willing to give it a try. It didn't hurt that RED was pretty cute in her own right</p><p class="western">''Sure...'' He murmured quietly, glancing between the two girls.</p><p class="western">Iffy brightened and she leaned in, her lips soon meeting his in a quick, but not unwelcome kiss. Her little pink lips were as soft as ever and he soon found himself succumbing to them, a soft groan rising from his throat as Iffy peeled the covers away from him, allowing his girlfriend to sit down by his side. Their lips soon popped apart and both sucked in a gulp of air, both blushing lightly as they met eyes.</p><p class="western">RED intervened before they could kiss a second time; cupping his cheeks in her soft hands and tilting his head towards her – before suddenly kissing him with much more passion than Iffy mustered. Her lips were springy against his own and he shuddered as she took control of the kiss, the erotic smack of their lips igniting an aroused fire inside him. She held onto his shoulders and leaned more against him, her large breasts squishing against his right arm arousingly.</p><p class="western">''Mm...'' RED popped her lips off his, smiling cheekily at him. ''Not bad~''</p><p class="western">He had no time to reply before Iffy took his hand, pouting as she drew his attention back to her. In a heartbeat her lips were on his with more passion than before, eliciting a low groan from his throat as he let the two girls take control, Iffy's soft lips too enamouring to resist. When his girlfriend pushed on his chest he didn't resist, pulling back from the kiss and leaning down by the pillows; blushing as RED eagerly pulled the bed covers down to his feet.</p><p class="western">Swallowing his embarrassment he reached up and cupped Iffy's cheek, pulling her down into another kiss. His girlfriend moaned in embarrassment and happily kissed him back, daringly sliding her hands down to his waist and running them up and under his black shirt, tickling his stomach. RED giddily did the same, visibly excited as she helped hike his shirt up – her soft hands roaming over his slightly-muscled chest until his shirt was bundled around his neck.</p><p class="western">''Nn...'' With a grunt he broke off the kiss with Iffy; letting the two girls take his shirt off. ''It's not fair... if I'm the only one getting stripped...''</p><p class="western">Iffy blushed a deep red hue, stuttering an apology. RED on the other hand giggled, sitting up and flashing him an inviting wink.</p><p class="western">''Fair enough~'' RED said in a sing-song tone, her lithe fingers undoing the blue brooch around her collar before grasping the hem of her dress – and pulling it up.</p><p class="western">His full attention immediately shifted to RED, his face heating up as the bubbly girl unashamedly took her top off. Her large boobs jiggled as they were freed, no bra to contain them and seeming disproportionately large when compared to her short frame. As RED threw her dress off the edge of the bed she fixed him with a smug look, tucking her shoulders in close and squishing her big boobs between her arms, emphasising their round shape.</p><p class="western">''Wanna feel?'' RED teasingly offered. ''You'll be the first guy to try~''</p><p class="western">The young man blushed and hesitantly accepted her lewd offer; his hands landing on her bare sides and sliding up towards her chest. RED shivered beneath his fingers, smugness giving way to arousal as his hands slowly cupped her boobs, and tentatively squeezed them. They were firm but soft at the same time, the opposing sensations so hypnotically arousing he couldn't help but grope them more, his arousal bubbling stronger when RED bit her lip; lust bubbling in her dark eyes.</p><p class="western">After a few moments RED took things further; leaning down and capturing his lips in another breath-stealing kiss, the lewd smacking of their lips ringing in his ears. From so close he could smell her intoxicating fruity perfume, his groping unconsciously growing more eager as he made out with the bisexual girl. At the same time Iffy kissed his shoulder, her soft lips working their way down his chest and along his stomach, each little kiss making his muscles quiver and tighten on reflex, shivers teasing his nerves.</p><p class="western">''Mmph~'' RED moaned into his mouth as he groped her extra rough.</p><p class="western">''S-Sorry...''</p><p class="western">RED smirked, her lips ghosting against his own. ''It's fine... I kinda like it rough~''</p><p class="western">He shuddered at the thought and squeezed her boobs again, addicted to the soft plumpness that Iffy's own small boobs couldn't hope to match; not that he disliked Iffy's cute boobs, that is. At the same time he felt RED slowly shift to his right side, allowing Iffy to work her way down his stomach towards his shorts; her fingers slowly curling under the waistband. He glanced down at her just as Iffy looked up, and at his embarrassed nod, she pulled them down.</p><p class="western">His rapidly-hardening cock sprung out and bopped Iffy on the cheek, eliciting a cute squeak from his girlfriend as she leaned back, gazing at his cock with a mixture of shock and awe. RED also took notice and whistled, her breasts leaving his grip as she shuffled back down his body until she was next to Iffy, both girls gazing at his cock with vivid attention.</p><p class="western">''Wow~ So big~'' RED cooed, running her index finger up his girth – her mere touch sending aroused shivers through him.</p><p class="western">''Y-Yeah...'' Iffy wiped her chin before her drool could show.</p><p class="western">Iffy glanced back up at him for a brief, flustered moment, before swiftly leaning back down and smooching his cock. Her lips felt so soft and warm against his cock he couldn't help but groan, pleasure weaselling through his shaft as her warm lips shifted lower; planting another wet kiss on his dick. RED soon joined in, leaning slightly to the side and dragging her tongue up the side of his girth, her tongue delightfully wet with saliva and leaving a sheen where it went.</p><p class="western">RED giggled when he let out another groan; her tongue slipping back into her mouth before she planted an affectionate kiss on his dick. Not one to be left behind Iffy smooched his dick more passionately, both of them gazing up into his eyes as they lavished his cock with their mouths. Until RED deviously kissed up his cock to the tip, tempting Iffy to do the same – and prompting RED to kiss Iffy.</p><p class="western">''M-Mmph...?!'' Iffy let out a surprised moan.</p><p class="western">The red-haired girl leaned back quickly, giggling and slithering her tongue over the tip of his cock, prodding Iffy's lips with the tip. With a rosy blush on her cheeks Iffy slipped her own tongue out, whimpering embarrassedly as both girls began to tongue-wrestle with his cock caught between them – their wet, writhing appendages slithering over his cock pleasurably, the sensation extracting a low moan from the young man.</p><p class="western">''Mm~'' RED hummed cheerily as she withdrew her tongue, giggling at Iffy's flushed visage. ''Try suckin' him, Iffy~''</p><p class="western">The brunette mumbled something incoherent and obeyed, demurely looking up into her boyfriend's eyes as she put her lips around the wet tip, and sunk down. Immediately he groaned as the pleasurable hotness of her mouth engulfed his cock, more of his length quickly becoming engulfed as Iffy worked her way down his girth, her pink lips sliding down all the way to the base – her cutely-determined expression making it all the more erotic when she managed to deep-throat him on the first go.</p><p class="western">With a cute grunt of effort Iffy leaned her head back halfway, before plunging back down. Over and over she bobbed her head up and down his shaft, sucking his hard cock with lewd, wet slurps. RED entertained herself with whispering lewd encouragements to Iffy, kissing the brunette's cheek or glancing up at him, groping her big boobs for his viewing pleasure; the erotic sight only helping fuel his bubbling orgasm, a building pressure forming in the tip of his cock.</p><p class="western">''Iffy...'' RED whispered something inaudible into Iffy's ear – immediately making Iffy stop her ministrations, her rosy cheeks turning near-scarlet.</p><p class="western">After a second Iffy leaned her head back, his cock springing out of her mouth with a punctuating gasp, thin strands of saliva popping apart between her lips and his dick. RED grinned up at the young man and shifted slightly more to his side, wiggling her curvy rear as she laid down – and promptly smothered his cock between her large, squishy boobs. The mere sensation of her heavenly-soft tits squishing his cock made him gasp, his gasp quickly melting into a groan of pleasure as RED teasingly moved her tits up and down.</p><p class="western">Iffy shifted onto the opposite side of RED, blushing hard and leaning down. Without a word she began kissing the tip of his throbbing cock whenever it popped out from between RED's breasts, her wet lips feeling twice as good when his shaft was being smothered by RED's warm boobs. The pressure in his cock rapidly bubbled stronger and he gripped at the sheets, unable to take his eyes off the two girls giving him head.</p><p class="western">''I-Iffy... RED...!'' He gritted his teeth, his cock pulsing between RED's breasts. ''I-I- <em>Mn!</em>''</p><p class="western">He didn't get to finish before RED suddenly squished her boobs together; the sudden pressure on his cock finally pushing him over the edge with a gasp. Burning pleasure raced up his cock and he blew his load all over them, thick ropes of cum spurting up from between RED's tits and splattering across her face. Iffy wasn't spared either; the brunette squeaking as his load landed all over her reddening face.</p><p class="western">''Ah...'' Iffy unconsciously licked her lips; tasting his cum on her tongue. ''B-Bitter...''</p><p class="western">RED giggles, continually moving her breasts until his orgasm finally subsided; grinning as she gazed at the cum coating Iffy's face. Without a word she released her breasts and abandoned his cock – instead leaning over and dragging her tongue up Iffy's cheek. The sudden lick drew a startled yelp from Iffy but RED wasn't finished; the raging lesbian greedily pinning Iffy down onto the bed and ravenously licking and lapping at her face even as Iffy comically struggled beneath her.</p><p class="western">Only once Iffy's face was clean – minus the saliva shining on her skin – did RED pull back, grinning cheekily at Iffy's embarrassed face. ''Tastes kinda nice when it's on you~''</p><p class="western">''I'm not licking it off y- <em>ah?!</em>'' Iffy's flat remark was cut shot as RED buried her face into her stomach, rubbing the cum off with her black vest. ''H-Hey! Don't get it dirty!''</p><p class="western">''Too late~!'' RED mischievously responded, smug as she leaned back – face clean, and leaving Iffy's black shirt damp. ''That's fine though; you need to take your shirt off too~''</p><p class="western">Once more Iffy stuttered out a flustered denial but RED wouldn't be stopped, easily grasping the hem of Iffy's vest and pulling it over her head, throwing it aside. The petite brunette blushed deeply and immediately covered her chest, a blue bra covering her small boobs. RED winked at him and reached behind Iffy, unclipping her bra and peeling it off, unheeding of Iffy's embarrassed whispers to stop.</p><p class="western">''C'mon, I showed him mine.'' RED grasped Iffy's wrists. ''Show him yours~''</p><p class="western">With a tug she pulled Iffy's wrists aside, exposing her small perky breasts to him. The young man shivered at the erotic sight, soaking in the view of his girlfriend's bare breasts – a rare sight, considering how slow they took their relationship. Unheeding of the fatigue in his body he sat up, meeting Iffy's flustered expression and shifting closer on his knees, swallowing back his own nervousness.</p><p class="western">His hands landed on Iffy's breasts; her boobs doughy-soft despite their small size. His brunette girlfriend quivered and he gave them a gentle squeeze, daringly leaning in and initiating a kiss – devouring Iffy's adorable whimper of pleasure. She couldn't hope to cover herself with RED still restraining her arms, leaving her at his mercy; their lips lewdly smacking together with increasing heat, both rapidly getting into the kiss until Iffy threw her tongue into the mix, moaning when he pushed back with his own tongue.</p><p class="western">''A-Ah...'' Iffy shivered as he retreated from the lewd kiss. ''P-Perverts... the both of you...''</p><p class="western">He smiled slightly and RED giggled, winking at him. ''You two go have fun; I'll just sit back and watch the magic~''</p><p class="western">Both he and Iffy blushed at that, embarrassment creeping back through them as RED smugly shifted back on the bed. Pushing the red-haired girl from his mind the young man took Iffy by the shoulders and pulled her down onto the bed, rolling them around until he was looming over her – leaving her on the bottom. She blushed at that fact, her demure expression making her seem so cute he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her, muffling her embarrassed whine.</p><p class="western">Deciding to be bold he ran his hands down her body, briefly touching her small boobs before working his way down her stomach; his thumbs coming to rest on the waistband of her shorts. He pulled back from the kiss and looked at Iffy, prompting her to bite her lip and nod; tempting him to pull her shorts down. Her blue panties came down with them, revealing her smooth slit to his aroused eyes as he undressed her – soon pulling her shorts and underwear off completely, gently tossing them onto the bed behind him.</p><p class="western">''Mn...'' Iffy looked off to the side, embarrassed as she opened her legs.</p><p class="western">The young man swallowed at the erotic sight, his cock rock-hard from seeing his normally-confident girlfriend so demure and submissive. He ran his hands up and down her sides for a moment, simply taking in the sight of her nude body and committing it to memory, before finally grasping his dick and lining it up with her virgin slit. Her lower lips were wet with need and he couldn't resist the urge to rub the tip against her womanhood, shuddering at the sound of her cute mewl.</p><p class="western">''G... Go on...'' Iffy mumbled, reaching down and grasping his free hand – their fingers intertwining and allowing her to grip his hand tight.</p><p class="western">He smiled at her cute reaction and squeezed her hand back, pressing the tip against her wet folds – before finally plunging inside. Iffy immediately sucked in a breath and tensed up, her inner walls tightly constricting his intruding cock. The young man couldn't contain his groan as he endured the pleasurable sensation, her wet insides clenching tight around his dick as he buried more of his length inside his whimpering girlfriend, her expression scrunching up with discomfort.</p><p class="western">''M-Mn...'' Iffy squirmed a bit, prompting him to stop pushing.</p><p class="western">''You okay?'' He murmured worriedly.</p><p class="western">''Y-Yeah, 'course... just gimme a minute... Nn...''</p><p class="western">The young man smiled slightly at her cute expression, kissing her lightly on the lips. Iffy mewled softly and kissed him back, their lips gently smacking together in the quiet bedroom, their heavy breathing filling their ears. Her inner walls coiled and clenched erratically around his cock as she adjusted to his size, her petite body making the penetration a bit more rough than she'd like. Yet soon the pain of being stretched began to fade, a warm fuzzy pleasure soon replacing it.</p><p class="western">''Mm... move...'' Iffy moaned into his mouth.</p><p class="western">With a quiet pop their lips separated and he leaned back, resting both his hands on Iffy's hips and rearing his hips back a bit. Just as the tip was about to leave her tight pussy he pushed back in, extracting a mutual moan from both of them as he plunged into her womanhood once more. Over and over again he pistoned himself in and out of her pussy, the addictive tightness of her insides making him move faster on instinct, unable to stop himself.</p><p class="western">Iffy told him how she felt about that; her hot moans ringing in his ears as he plunged deeper and deeper inside her folds; her voice quivering when he finally bottomed out, the tip of his dick hitting her deepest parts. On instinct she snaked her lithe legs around his waist and locked her feet behind his back, pulling him all the way back inside her and eliciting a groan from both of them, their flushed faces failing to hide their mutual arousal.</p><p class="western">''Faster...'' Iffy whispered breathily.</p><p class="western">The young man shuddered at her tone, planting both his hands on either side of her – before immediately beginning to pound her. Iffy cried out with pleasure and threw her head back, sweet sounds fleeing her lips as his cock plunged into her tight womanhood over and over again, her inner walls squeezing his dick as they made love. No matter how tight she became he didn't slow down his passionate pounding, his pelvis slapping against hers as he repeatedly bottomed out inside her, his dick throbbing as his second climax began building.</p><p class="western">''H-Harder~!'' Iffy gripped handfuls of the sheets, small breasts bouncing lightly as he pounded her.</p><p class="western">He groaned in reply and obeyed, casting aside what little remained of his hesitation and fucking Iffy into the bed – eliciting a cute, high-pitched cry of pleasure from his lover. His cock pumped in and out of her dripping folds with arousingly slick sounds, his cock pulsating inside her quivering pussy as both neared their limits. No matter how fast he moved it never seemed to be enough for his arousal, the burning pressure in his cock rapidly swelling hotter by the second.</p><p class="western">Iffy cried out in response, arching her back off the edge as pleasure lanced up her spine. He replied by snaking his arms under her back and burying his face into her neck, groaning deeply as he plunged himself balls-deep inside his girlfriend, her tight pussy desperately squeezing his cock each time he slammed inside her. Her sweet moans and cries filled his ear, the arousing sounds making him hold onto her tighter and keep moving his aching hips, unable to stop himself even if she asked.</p><p class="western">''I-I'm gonna cum...'' The young man warned in a strained voice.</p><p class="western">''I-Inside!'' Iffy cried out in reply, legs tightening around his waist more – stopping him from pulling out.</p><p class="western">The position didn't go unnoticed by the young man, and with a throaty groan he kept moving, no longer trying to hold back the curling warmth in his cock. His shaft plunged in and out of her glistening folds with loud slaps, the scent of sex and sweat thick in the air as he fucked Iffy to new heights of pleasure – her sweet cries evolving into shy screams of pleasure, her nails digging into his back as she held onto him for dear life; until finally he couldn't take it.</p><p class="western">''I-Iffy!'' He slammed all the way inside his girlfriend, moaning into her neck as he unloaded his balls inside her – thick ropes of cum splattering inside her quivering pussy, painting her insides white.</p><p class="western">The sensation of being cummed inside was the final straw for Iffy; a sharp <em> scream </em> of pleasure leaving her parted lips as she had the best orgasm of her life. Her velvety inner walls squeezed out every last spurt of cum she could get from him, her naked body writhing beneath him as she rode out her mind-blowing climax.</p><p class="western">Gradually his thrusts slowed down, his stamina leaving him until he came to a dead stop – panting heavily and gazing down at Iffy's flushed, sweaty visage. Her small breasts heaved with each deep breath she sucked in, green eyes half-lidded with lust and cheeks coloured an attractive red.</p><p class="western">''...Mm...'' Iffy shuddered as he reared his hips back, pulling out of her creampied pussy. ''Ah... t-that felt... amazing...''</p><p class="western">He smiled wryly and leaned down, capturing her lips in a kiss. She grabbed a clumsy handful of his hair and kept him there, moaning into his mouth as both their tongues went to work, warring inside her mouth until the need to breathe finally broke of them apart with a gasp, chests heaving and arousal bubbling once more.</p><p class="western">Shifting covers behind him however tempting the young man to glance back, meeting RED's lustful eyes. One hand was buried inside her skin-tight black shorts, fingers visibly moving beneath the sheets – her bare breasts heaving with each breath she took. Seeing the arousing sight he slipped out of Iffy's weak embrace, his attention shifting onto the other girl in the room, his anxiety suppressed by his lust.</p><p class="western">''Ah... is it my turn?'' RED shuddered as she withdrew her hand, revealing the glistening fluids coating her digits. ''I got so wet just watching I couldn't help it, hehe...''</p><p class="western">RED sat up, hooking her thumbs into her skin-tight shorts and unashamedly yanking them down, revealing her glistening, hairless pussy. She kicked off her shorts post-haste and crawled up to him with hazy eyes, hands landing on his shoulders before she claimed his lips in a sudden, but not unwanted kiss. Her lips were just as soft and springy as they were earlier, tempting him to kiss her back, his own hands coming to rest on her wide hips.</p><p class="western">She pushed her breasts against his chest, moaning into his mouth as she pushed him back. He didn't fight back; letting the short girl push him down onto the sheets. Their lips broke apart and he gazed at her nude body with open lust, soaking in the sight of her short but curvy body as she straddled him, her glistening pussy positioned directly over his wet cock. Her folds touched the tip and RED mewled, her flushed face betraying her arousal as she began rocking her hips, grinding her pussy on his tip.</p><p class="western">''Mm... I didn't think... I'd end up doing it with a guy...'' RED breathed out, resting her hands on his chest. ''But I guess... there's no harm in trying.''</p><p class="western">Her breathy words said RED lowered her hips, impaling herself on his cock. A quiet grunt escaped her throat as the tip seamlessly speared into her womanhood, stretching her virgin inner walls apart bit by bit. His own hands slid down to her wide hips and he helped pull her down, groaning as more of his sensitive cock was engulfed by RED's tight virgin pussy – the sensation of being spread open so much eliciting a whimper from RED's pursed lips.</p><p class="western">''Ow...'' She mumbled, brow furrowed as she stopped just over halfway.</p><p class="western">''Does it hurt?''</p><p class="western">''A bit.'' RED responded uncomfortably, wiggling her hips a bit. ''I... I feel so full... so much more than my own fingers...''</p><p class="western">The young man smiled slightly and ran his hands up her hips towards her breasts, groping them to soothe her pain. RED smiled tightly at that and began to move her hips back and forth, a cute groan escaping her as pleasure tickled her tingling pussy, her own arousal helping ease the discomfort of having something so big inside her. After a few moments adjusting she began to lift her hips; gently bouncing on his hard cock and taking him inside her.</p><p class="western">Soft moans began to flee RED's lips as she sped up, quickly growing addicted to the foreign sensation of having a cock inside her. She bounced faster and his cock speared deeper, stretching her insides apart to accommodate his ample size, the pleasurable fullness making her body all hot. Doubly so when he stopped groping her boobs and grabbed her hips instead, groaning as he bucked his hips up to meet her aroused bounces.</p><p class="western">''M-Mm... i-is this... what a dick really feels like...?'' RED breathed out lustfully, arousal trickling down his cock as she bounced. ''I-I've been missing out...''</p><p class="western">The young man groaned in reply, unable to take his gaze off her chest as it visibly bounced up and down, her large boobs arousing him more. RED easily noticed it, smiling breathily and arching her back forwards slightly, emphasising her chest. Her arms remained at her sides, fingers erratically curling and uncurling as she avoided grabbing her own bouncing boobs, locking eyes with him as she spoke.</p><p class="western">''Mm... m-make sure to cum lots inside me, okay?'' RED moaned out, winking as best she could when she was bouncing on his cock. ''M-Make a mess inside me... I wanna feel... like Iffy did~''</p><p class="western">He replied by squeezing her hips and bucking his hips up, finally bottoming out inside the bisexual girl. RED squealed in surprise and tightened around him, her squeal rapidly melting into a horny groan as she resumed bouncing with renewed effort – knees digging into the sheets on either side of him as she impaled herself on his pulsating shaft, eager to be creampied like Iffy was. A desire that was easily achievable; his cock twitching inside her soaking womanhood arousingly.</p><p class="western">RED eagerly tried to coax out his orgasm, mewling as she moved her hips in erotic ways; alternating between bouncing up and down his shaft to grinding her pelvis against his, stirring his cock around his insides. The idea of changing positions was a tempting one but she couldn't bring herself to do it, moaning as her pussy tingled with maddening pleasure, begging for her to just keep riding him until she climaxed; that if she climbed off his cock now he might suddenly cum when not inside her.</p><p class="western">''Ah... a-ah~ Cum inside, cum inside~!'' RED's voice rose in pitch and she moved faster, moans taking on a throatier edge as she gave into her own lust.</p><p class="western">He grunted, the slapping of skin echoing hotly in his ears as RED smacked her pelvis again his, her pussy tightening around his wet cock so pleasurably he felt like he would blow at any moment. The mere fact she was begging for him to cum inside her only pushed him closer to his limit, a pulsating warmth rising in his dick as he neared his limit, the tight clenching of her pussy too hot to resist.</p><p class="western">''Y-Yes... yes!'' RED's hips trembled and she desperately planted both hands on his chest, crying out as she rode him. ''C-Cumm- <em>IYAA~!</em>''</p><p class="western">With a loud, girlish squeal RED finally hit orgasm, her insides coiling tight around his pulsating shaft. The sudden tightness immediately pushed him over the edge with a deep moan; thick spurts of cum erupting from his cock and splattering deep inside RED, the sensation of being creampied only enhancing her powerful orgasm – her squeal nearly evolving into a scream of pleasure as she spasmed on his dick.</p><p class="western">''A... Ah...'' RED's spasms slowed down, drool trickling down her chin. ''S-So good...''</p><p class="western">With a twitch RED fell down onto his chest, red-faced and drooling from the power of her climax. The young man shuddered from the feeling of her heaving breasts, hugging the shortstack of a girl as he recovered from his own powerful climax.</p><p class="western">Soon he reached down and grasped RED's ass, groaning as he lifted her off his half-erect cock and laid her down next to him. The lack of dick helped stir her from her post-orgasm daze... and bring stars to her eyes.</p><p class="western">''That was amazing~!'' RED declared brightly, hugging his arm and pulling it between her boobs. ''Can we do this again? Does that mean I can be your girlfriend too?! Or even just your mistress or slave or whatever; I don't care so long as we can do this agai- <em>bleh!</em>''</p><p class="western">A perfectly-timed chop to the head cut RED's babbling short, eyes turning into swirls before she slipped off his arm and onto the pillows, dazed.</p><p class="western">''Geez... looks like she's only gotten more perverted...'' Iffy sighed exasperatedly, blushing when he looked at her. At her very naked, <em>very </em>attractive body. ''W-What's that look for?''</p><p class="western">The young man smiled, snaking his arm around her stomach. ''Nothing... but, since we're like this... do you wanna go another round?''</p><p class="western">Iffy blushed at his sudden offer, and demurely nodded.</p><p class="western">Within the minute he had her bent over and was pounding her from behind, her sweet cries echoing in his ears for hours to come.</p><p class="western">[END]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do they have phones in Hyperdimension Neptunia? Honestly can't remember...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>